


A Well-Earned Pummeling

by Rina_san28



Series: Remade [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Humor, Daruk is rightfully pissed, Gen, Past Character Death, resurrection AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Daruk's missed out on Yunobo's life so far, but he's got plenty of time to catch up now.OrDaruk gives Bludo exactly what he deserves.





	A Well-Earned Pummeling

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to come eventually, but it was specifically requested by cobigbluebox on Tumblr, so here it is! I love Daruk so much. His post-DB cutscene was the only one I full-on cried at. He reminds me a great deal of my grandpa, so I'm modeling his character off of him. 
> 
> This picks up immediately after Link and Zelda leave Vah Rudania in 2 - Re-Embodiment. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Daruk and Yunobo watched as the two Hylians disappeared. “That’s a bit disconcerting,” the elder commented.

 

“If you think that’s disconcerting, try watching him move stuff with that thing,” Yunobo said. “He shouldn’t be able to lift any of that at all!”

 

“Link’s a strong kid,” Daruk said. “Always full of surprises. So’s the princess.” He tested his balance, frowned, and put his arm back around Yunobo’s shoulders. “How’s about we get outta here, too, huh?”

 

Yunobo started. “Oh! Yeah, let’s go!” He glanced over the edge of the Beast, then back at Daruk. “Uh…think you can jump?”

 

“I can manage,” Daruk said reassuringly. “Just get me to the edge and we’ll go from there.”

 

\-----

 

It ended up taking nearly twice as long as usual to reach the Eldin Bridge, though it wasn’t for lack of trying. Daruk felt wrung out, like he’d just finished a dozen bad sessions. From what he could piece together he’d bounced between being conscious and unconscious for several hours, only solidly coming back to himself a few minutes before the Hylians had arrived.

 

The Hylians. That was another puzzle. He could remember his death – the pain and humiliation were enough to make that particular memory stick in place – but there was _more_ after it when there really shouldn’t have been. It was in those memories that the kid with him (his _grandson!_ ) appeared, but…Link was there, too. Link, who by all reasoning should have been dead. Princess Zelda should have been as well! However, looking at those memories, accessing that knowledge, felt like trying to look through hot air into the distance. Perhaps those would come back with time and rest, if he was lucky.

 

“Uh, si- I mean Granddad?” Yunobo said, getting his attention. “So, uh, we can do this a couple ways. I could drop you off in Goron City and then go get everybody from the Southern Mine, which might be better, or you could come with me. I’d stay, but, uh, somebody has to go get ‘em.”

 

Daruk grinned and shifted so he could ruffle the kid’s hair. “I won’t make you tug this load o’ rocks any further than you have to,” he said. “Dump me any ol’ where, so long as I can have a crack at that boss o’ yours the second you get back. What’s his name, anyhow?”

 

“Bludo, but nobody really calls him that. Dunno why.” Yunobo said with a shrug. “He brought me up.”

 

“Bludo’s still kickin’? Miracle, that is. He must be fallin’ apart. Ah well. Still gonna pound him.” Daruk paused. “He brought you up? Where’s your ma?”

 

Yunobo suddenly looked extremely nervous. “You’re not gonna like it.”

 

“I figured she was dead, son,” Daruk said, as gently as he could manage. “I’m surprised you’re here, young as you are. Kinna was an adult on her own when I left, and it’s been a long time.”

 

“She always told me I was a surprise,” Yunobo chuckled weakly. “But anyway, back when I was real little, she was working in the North Mine. Problem was, once Rudania…y’know…that mine got a bit dicey, goro. Then one day, ‘bout fourty years back, her luck ran out. Boulder came down and took her with it. I was twelve.”

 

“…You were right. I don’t like it.” The Champion sighed. “What’s done is done, I suppose. You’ve still got some growin’ to do, and now I’m around to help you do it.”

 

The boy suddenly perked up. “Here we are!” he said. “I’ll take you to my place, goro, it’s real close. Boss sent me to the North Mine a lot, so I kept it in sight.”

 

“Didn’t you just tell me your ma died in the North Mine?” Daruk said, frowning. Yunobo shrugged. “I’m adding that to my shitlist for ol’ Bludo.”

 

“Stay here,” Yunobo instructed, waving his grandfather inside a small cavern perched on the south edge of the city. “I’ll be right back, goro.” With that, he rolled off.

 

Daruk watched him until he disappeared through the gates, then let his curiosity get the best of him. He poked around at the boy’s sparse belongings, searching for something, anything, that could tell him about his grandson other than his skill at being a living breathing cannonball. No matter where he looked, however, there was…nothing. Yunobo had no drawings, no journals, not even a collection of stones.

 

Frown deepening, he turned and ducked back outside, grabbing a pickaxe on the way to use as a cane. He scanned the buildings, but they held no familiarity for him anymore. Everything was roughened, worn down by age. The bridges, once vibrantly painted, were black and warped by the extreme heat. The houses and shops dotting the roads had barely any decorations, and even the cookpot outside his grandson’s house looked battered. Time had not been kind to his people.

 

The sky had lightened, Daruk noticed, and he closed his eyes as the sun broke over the cliffs, illuminating his face for the first time in over a century. He sighed. His wife would’ve stood there with him, always beautiful in the morning light…but Rilla was gone, torn away by time and poor health. They’d always known she would go first, though he had always hoped to have been there with her in the end. He shoved those thoughts aside as he heard the rumbling and rolling coming from below. Those were things to unpack later. Now, he had somebody’s day to ruin.

 

Yunobo came first, closely followed by a huge Goron, spotted and cracked with age. This, Daruk decided as the two made their way to the front of the city, had to be Bludo. He thought for a moment about allowing them to continue their conversation, but as Yunobo began to look more and more frustrated, he changed his mind.

 

“Good morning, Bludo!” he boomed, slamming the pickaxe into the ground in front of him. That did the trick – dozens of heads spun towards him, and Bludo himself sputtered in shock. “Reports o’ my death’ll have to be corrected now,” he said, “’cause they’re wrong.”

 

“Champion Daruk!” Bludo finally managed. “It’s been a long time, brother! You don’t look a day over a hundred fifty!”

 

“An’ you look about three times that,” Daruk said, crutching his way down to join them. “Must be goin’ senile, too. Who else would even think about _shooting a kid at a rampaging machine,_ eh? Who would do a thing like that?”

 

“He had your little shielding gimmick, he was fine!” Bludo protested. “Ain’t a scratch on ‘im!”

 

“Well _this-”_ Daruk made a fist, reared it back and punched the other Goron in the stomach, “-is for shootin’ him up at Rudania.”

 

Bludo wheezed as Yunobo gasped out a shocked _“Granddad!”_

 

“ _This-_ ” _WHAM!_ “is for my daughter in the North Mine,” Daruk continued. “ _This-_ ” _WHAM!_ “is for sendin’ my grandson off to that same damn mine, and _this-_ ” he roared, finishing off with a punch to the face that knocked old Bludo flat, “is for whatever fresh-fuckin’ Calamity that is carved into that cliff!”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! That felt good. Yunobo is Too Small for all of that to happen to him. 
> 
> So obviously I've set Gorons as being incredibly long-lived, but still not as much as Zora. In my head, I'm kind of matching the five races of Hyrule to the different races of Middle-Earth, with Hylians as Men, Zora as Elves, Gorons as Dwarves, Rito as Dunedain-ish, and Gerudo as Hobbits. Yeah, really couldn't get any different on the last one, but that's just My Brain. 
> 
> Feel free to request what you want to see! I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr, so shoot things that way!


End file.
